What If?
by Crystalmoon217
Summary: One stupid carriage driver decids that drinking so much sake before hitting the road isn't such a good idea. Somehow destiny is on Ryuuen's side this time and Kourin lives! Now how will the legend play itself out?
1. That Day

What If? Part 1- That Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this story. They all belong to Yuu Watase as everyone but the biggest idiot in the universe knows. Yes you confused person over in the corner, that includes you.  
  
Note: In this fic, my mission is to look in brief, or perhaps great detail at what might have happened if: one stupid carriage driver had decided to go down another street; had decided there was no need to rush; had thought that maybe drinking so much sake wasn't such a good idea. So without further adieu: the fic.  
  
"Hey c'mon! You better hurry! I'm gonna beat you!"  
  
"Get back here! No fair, you got a head start Kourin!"  
  
She was already ahead by a substantial amount and was still going strong. Then again, she wouldn't have started the race if she didn't think she could win it. She had caught her older brother unawares and had managed to get going before he even realized what was happening.  
  
"Hurry up, Ryuuen! You're so slow!" She stopped in her tracks to look back at him, grinning broadly.  
  
All of a sudden, a speeding carriage whipped around the corner and came charging up the street, ignoring the pedestrians, who scattered to get out of the way  
  
But Kourin hadn't noticed yet. Still looking back at her brother she began running again, oblivious to the danger ahead.  
  
Ryuuen had stopped running, watching in horror as the carriage approached. It was going so fast. "Kourin, look out!"  
  
Kourin turned and looked back. She pivoted but a rock found its way under her foot and she tripped, falling, falling. She gave a cry and pulled her legs in as the carriage went barreling past, kicking up a cloud of dust that engulfed her.  
  
"Kourin! Are you okay?!" Ryuuen shouted, running to her side, coughing from the dust that still surrounded them; the only remnant of the carriage's passage.  
  
"He nearly ran me over! What was he doing driving so fast anyway!" She balled her small hands into fists, scowling furiously. 'He could've really hurt somebody!' she thought.  
  
"Well, no harm done," Ryuuen said cheerfully, helping Kourin to her feet and dusting her off very gently, keeping his extra strength in check. He was feeling intensely relieved, for some reason. Even more than he should have been, he thought. He had had the most awful feeling just then. but no matter. Everything was okay.  
  
"No more races today, guys. That was too close," said Rokou, Ryuuen's oldest brother, coming up to them with an anxious look in his face, flushed from chasing after them.  
  
"Aw, Rokou, you're no fun!" Kourin whined. "He can't help it, he's the oldest," Ryuuen said in a mock-serious tone. Kourin and he both laughed as, holding hands, they began walking again, leaving Rokou to follow along behind them. 


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

A/N: Ouch, doesn't anyone want to read this thing? Thanks to the one who did review of course but other than that ouch! I would just like any potential reviewers to know that I don't mind brutally critical emails, as long as they are constructive, such as: "You're story is good but I think you edit more because some of the sentences are a little awkward." See? courteous yet useful! YAY! If your review just says, "that sucks" I will have to hunt you down and do violent and unpleasant things to you. Now ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
What If? Part 2- Let the Fun Begin!  
  
"You're name please, sir?" the guard at the gate asked him, stiffly. He could hardly stand their puffed up attitudes, but it was the only way into the palace. If you didn't want to be arrested, that is.  
  
"Chou Ryuuen," he replied, just as stiffly, drumming his fingers on the counter behind which the guard sat.  
  
"Your business?"  
  
"I'm here to see Lady Chou Kourin."  
  
"And your relationship with her is.?"  
  
"She's my sister," Ryuuen replied flatly. He has to ask? You can tell by the name, not to mention that I've been here three times already! Of all the stupid things!  
  
"I'll send some one to tell her you're here." The guard motioned to one of his colleagues who turned to leave.  
  
"No need gentlemen," Kourin said, walking gracefully toward them.  
  
Ryuuen rushed forward to embrace her, relishing the annoyed expression of the guard at being ignored.  
  
"Ryuuen it's so good to see you!" she said as they hugged. "Come you must tell me what's been happening at home. It's been ages since you came to visit." She hooked her arm in his and they began walking toward the palace complex.  
  
"So, how's mother? How's father? How's Rokou!" She blurted out, almost stumbling over her tongue in her excitement.  
  
"I think you need to calm down, Kourin. It's not becoming for a lady to act so. unladylike!"  
  
"You swine you!" She exclaimed hitting him playfully on the arm as they walked. "Stop talking and give me some good gossip!" He grinned and took a breath, going through all the things that had happened in the past few months. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash followed by shouting coming from a courtyard nearby. A cloud of dust floated ominously over the roof. Kourin stared, alarmed.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Ryuuen's legs were in motion before he even knew what was happening. The symbol on his chest throbbed to life, filling him with urgency. He had to get there. Whatever was happening, he had to get there.  
  
"Ryuuen? Ryuuen! Hey, wait up! Ryuuen!" Kourin shouted angrily after him, but he ignored her. As soon as she realized he wasn't going to stop she hiked up her dress and did something she had been longing to do since she first came to the palace a year ago: she kicked off those god awful shoes and ran.  
  
She got to the courtyard just in time for the show.  
  
"Get out of the way, your Highness," Ryuuen said as he gently shoved the emperor aside. Kourin's mouth drooped open. What does he think he's doing? He could be killed for that!  
  
"Ryuuen! What-" She broke off as he picked up a large piece of the ruined gazebo roof and tossed it aside. Her eyes went wide as he began chucking gazebo all over the place as if the heavy stone weighed nothing at all. Courtiers and soldiers screamed as they scurried across the courtyard trying not to be flattened by the flying masonry.  
  
"We should stand back a bit, Lady Kourin." She turned at the sound of the voice and looked right into the face of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She had only met the emperor once when she first came, and though he had been looking at her, she knew he hadn't really been paying attention to her. But now he was. He was looking RIGHT at her. She felt herself blush all the way down to her toes.  
  
"Um, yes," she said in a daze, allowing herself to be led away. His hand is on my shoulder! And he knows my name! She looked back at her brother, trying to recover her senses. He was really making progress now; the pile of rubble that had recently been a gazebo diminishing rapidly.  
  
"What happened?" Kourin turned to the emperor, who had stopped but not taken his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"The gazebo collapsed," he mumbled, his eyes wide as he watched Ryuuen as well.  
  
"I can see that. Was anyone hurt or- Your Highness!" She called after him as he ran forward. She sighed and followed slowly in his wake, flinching as the sharp rocks cut into her bare feet. This is just not my day.  
  
Ryuuen stooped to help the two that had been trapped at the heart of the wreckage. He didn't have a chance to say anything as the flustered servants and soldiers converged on the area. Ryuuen and Kourin found themselves shoved off to the side while the two victims and the emperor were forced into the eye of the storm.  
  
Ryuuen stood on the sidelines with an irritated expression as the man was treated; the girl appeared to be fine. In fact she was nearly hyperactive. Kourin watched with a sinking heart as the emperor hovered around her, apparently QUITE concerned with her welfare. The look in his eyes was enough to convince her that continuing to chase the emperor was hopeless.  
  
As if in answer to her thoughts, the crowd of servants and soldiers suddenly parted, and the emperor walked toward them. Unfortunately, he was walking towards Ryuuen. Kourin bowed her head and stepped aside to let him pass, feeling very depressed.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you-"  
  
"You're one of the Suzaku Seven aren't you? I'm Yuuki Miaka the Priestess of Suzaku!" The hyperactive girl jumped forward and stuck out her hand. Ryuuen smiled reluctantly and shook it, getting the odd feeling that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Filing that away for later consideration he smiled again, more brightly.  
  
"I'm Chou Ryuuen, but my seishi name is Nuriko." He pulled down his collar to reveal the symbol of the willow, flashing red. 


	3. Purple with Envy

A/N- Wow real live reviews! Four is a perfectly respectable number, after all. Anyhow thanks for your comments. I'm not quite sure about the Nuriko/Miaka thing yet but Hotohori is definitely gonna get hooked up. Whether the poor man likes it or not!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply, i.e. I don't own it, Yuu Watase does. She owns everything and a damn lucky woman she is, too.  
  
What If? Part 3-Purple with Envy  
  
Kourin paused at the corner and leaned against an opulent red column, sighing deeply. Ever since seeing the look the emperor had given that priestess she had been unable to lift the cloud of unhappiness that had settled over her, raining persistently on her heart. Even her brother's presence wasn't helping.  
  
I've lost him to the priestess too. He'll go off with her on her mission and what will be left for me?  
  
She bit her lip and began walking again. How many times could she walk around the palace? How many days would it be before she couldn't stand it anymore? The only thing that had kept her in this cold place so long had been a vain hope that someday the emperor might choose her to be his empress.  
  
But that look. He'll never love me. I should've never come.  
  
With her head in some other world, her feet were carrying her ever closer to the emperor's quarters. She would look back on it later and remember how his voice came to her, carried on a gentle breeze. She would remember seeing his face through the window without remembering any conscious desire to look inside.  
  
But look she did. Kourin watched as Hotohori professed his love to the priestess as he held her, looking into her eyes. He said that he loved her and. with vision blurred from tears she saw the priestess stiffen in his hold, unease practically radiating off of her. She didn't melt into his embrace. She didn't even kiss him or anything!  
  
She doesn't love him! Look at how tense she is!.She must want someone else! She turned away with a gleeful smile at this realization and immediately began plotting. Once again, her feet took over, this time taking her towards her room, which her brother now shared with her. Oh how delicious! I can't wait to tell him the news!  
  
Her heartache, now erased from her mind, was being hastily replaced by what she was coming to think of as "The Plan." So the Priestess wants some one else, huh? Well we can't let her down now can we? Hmmm, I wonder who it is?  
  
She scanned the ornate gold and red trimmed doorways in frustration and quickened her pace. Gods, how far had she walked? She quickened her pace even more as she realized she must have taken the long way around. Throwing caution to the wind for the second time that day she broke into a run, sandals and skirts in hand.  
  
The railing, the red columns and the neat doorways whipped past. How she had missed running!  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going. She careened into an unseen figure in her path with enough force to knock them both over. She found herself on top of a blue haired man that she seemed to recognize. Turning cherry red, she got off him picked up her shoes and ran off.  
  
Tamahome sat up and scratched his head. I've been meeting such weird chicks lately.  
  
* * *  
  
Kourin burst into the room with an enormous crash as the door banged back against the wall. Ryuuen practically jumped out of his skin, then went into fighting stance, expecting to see heavily armed intruder.  
  
Instead, he saw Kourin, red-faced and panting, shoes in hand, with a huge grin on her face. He dropped his arms and straightened his back, looking slightly crestfallen.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Sit down! You'll never believe what I found out about the priestess!" Kourin gushed as she hopped around, maneuvering Ryuuen into a chair.  
  
"Oh, Great Suzaku! What did you do?" Ryuuen exclaimed. He hated to think about what Kourin might've done to the poor girl. She could be pretty vicious when she was pissed off. There was that one time, with the brat next-door. He winced. The vomit-chili switch off had been hilarious and quite well deserved but. Miaka was so nice. "Did you-"  
  
"Shush. I just happened to witness a fairly juicy confrontation between the priestess and the emperor. Now hear me out!" Kourin said as she tried to keep Nuriko from interrupting her. "Okay. Guess what I found out! Guess!"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You're no fun. Anyhow, he was all over her but she wasn't going for it!" Kourin said in a rush, not pausing for breath between sentences. Her face overflowed with mischievous glee.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Nuriko said with a sigh. Despite himself he was dying to know what she was scheming. Mischief was one of the things he missed most about his child and Kourin had it in spades.  
  
"I need to find out who she likes first. Once I know that, I set them up together and the emperor is all mine!" She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"That's it? How are you going to get him to like you?" Ryuuen said, leaning toward her now wrapped in the spirit of scheming.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Kourin, I think you need to go back to the drawing board," Ryuuen said putting his head in his hands and sighing deeply. 


	4. Easier Said Than Done

A/N: Oh, I'm so happy! So many people have reviewed and they've all been so nice! Any other potential reviewers or previous reviewers, REVIEW! Say anything you want! Review, review, review! Come on people! You can do it! Yes Caitlin you DO know who I am. You must review or I will hit you in school tomorrow!  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns all the characters in this story. But the story itself is mine. WITH IT, I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough, cough, cough*. He he he, okay maybe not.  
  
What If? Part 4- "Ohayo."  
  
Miaka arose, stretching and rubbing at her puffy red eyes. I can't believe he made me sleep here last night! If sleep is even the right way to describe it.  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink!" She complained, loudly. She headed back to her room to get dressed in some more proper clothes.  
  
As she sat in front of her mirror, hair and bright red ribbon in hand, she marveled at the drastic changes in her life. I go from present day Japan to ancient China. No, it's not even ancient China! And I go from no men even looking at me to men literally chasing after me! Tamahome's face flashed before her eyes. She sighed and stood up, snapping back into a cheery mood almost instantly.  
  
"I must be considered really attractive in this world!" She stepped out of her door and was immediately pounced upon by Kourin who grabbed Miaka's hands in her own in *almost* genuine delight.  
  
"Oh, you're the Suzaku no Miko, aren't you? I'm Lady Kourin! My brother has told me all about you!" Kourin paused for breath, never taking the delighted expression off her face or letting go of Miaka's hands.  
  
"Onegai, call me Miaka! Who's your brother?" Miaka smiled back at Kourin, happy to see a friendly female face, even if she didn't recognize the young woman before her.  
  
"Chou Ryuuen, but it would be Nuriko to you, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Of course, how silly of me! You two are practically twins now that I think about it. Except for." Miaka couldn't help but look but look at Kourin's chest at this point. It appeared fairly ample, but after her run in with the emperor she wasn't sure she could take such things for granted. Noticing the direction of Miaka's gaze Kourin laughed, surprising herself with the sincerity of it.  
  
"Did the emperor fool you? Don't worry, they're quite real, see?" Without further adieu Kourin lifted Miaka's hand to her breast with a cheery smile. Miaka squeezed experimentally and nodded, blushing.  
  
"I'm afraid to even ask what you're doing, Kourin," Nuriko said, wearily from the ground on the other side of the rail. "You *do* know that half the palace saw you molest the priestess?" He teased. Miaka turned cherry red, thinking about what Tamahome would say about a rumor like *that*!  
  
"It wasn't-" Miaka started, but Kourin cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miaka, he's only teasing us. Aren't you?" Kourin said cheerfully as Nuriko climbed onto the railing so he could talk to them more easily, but still keeping it between Kourin's wrath and himself. When you play with fire, you might get burned; when you mess with Kourin you'll be lucky to escape with your limbs in the right places.  
  
"About half the palace seeing you, yes. About you molesting the priestess, no," Nuriko grinned and ducked her teasing blow, only to have her other hand come around, hitting him in the chest and knocking him off the railing. From his prone position on the ground he saw the blue-haired seishi, Tamahome, coming around the corner. He was about to greet him when he saw the cold look in his eyes as he brushed past the priestess with nothing more than a simple "ohayo."  
  
"That was quite rude," Kourin said with a dark frown. She recognized the man as one of the seishi; the one that had been hurt in the gazebo accident. Not to mention the one I tripped over last night, she thought with a blush. "He shoved right past us without even saying 'sumimasen'!"  
  
She waited for Miaka's agreement. When it didn't come she looked over at her. Her expression brought her train of thought to a grinding, screeching halt. The confusion and pain in Miaka's expression was as plain as day. It tugged briefly at Kourin's heartstrings before a piece of her plan clicked into place.  
  
So it's him then. She sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. 


	5. A Nice Little Outing

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Fushigi Yuugi do you really think I'd be sitting at my computer in my tiny apartment, living with my parents, writing this story? No, I wouldn't because I would probably be rich. I would also probably be cooking up a nice manga right now. By the way Heika means emperor and okane means money and Tama is a really popular cat's name in Japan (or so I hear). It's actually something he says to Nuriko in the anime so it didn't come totally out of nowhere.  
  
What If? Part 5- A Nice Little Outing  
  
"Tama! Hey, Tama! Wait up!" Nuriko shouted as he hurried to catch up with his fellow seishi. He didn't know what that cold greeting was all about, and he had a feeling her should find out.  
  
"Don't call me Tama. I'm not a cat," Tamahome said grumpily when Nuriko caught up to him.  
  
"Okay, Tama-chan," Nuriko teased, trying to get a grin or at least a slight increase in emotional temperature. At this point Tamahome was -30 degrees Celsius.  
  
"Definitely, don't call me that," Tamahome said, his "temperature" warming to about -10 degrees. Then it dropped to -40 and he sneered. "That's something the priestess would do."  
  
Ouch! He didn't even use her name. I thought they got along? "Apparently you're not too happy with her right now," Nuriko suggested innocently. Tamahome's emotional temperature dropped another ten degrees. Any colder and he might freeze to death, Nuriko thought, considering how to approach this obviously touchy subject. Blunt is probably best. Maybe an outburst will make him aware of his own feelings. "Does this have anything to do with her sleeping in Heika-sama's quarters last night?"  
  
"Why should I care where she sleeps! Let's get something straight, here. I only care about one thing." At this his eyes changed into dollar signs and his expression went dreamy. "O-ka-ne."  
  
Nuriko stopped in surprise and Tamahome walked on, viewing the conversation as done.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Nuriko finally snapped out of it and hurried after Tamahome determined to at least find out where he was going.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okane! What a jerk!" Kourin muttered to herself, balling her hands into fists in agitation. She leaned against the wall wondering what to do about the latest development. "This really IS going to be harder than I thought. To think that some one would choose HIM over Hotohori! He's so kind and caring and handsome and sexy and."  
  
She let her mind wander along those lines for a bit as she made her way to her room. Her boring, little room. Her boring, lonely, claustrophobic, little room. This plan better pan out soon. I can't stand this place much longer.  
  
She suddenly found herself face-to-face with Miaka, and stepped back a little in surprise as she was yanked out of her reverie, by Miaka's piping voice.  
  
"Kourin! What's up!"  
  
"Up.?" Kourin turned her head towards the ceiling in confusion. There didn't appear to be anything up there to get excited about. "Just the roof beams and a beehive."  
  
"Wha- oh. Um, it's just a phrase that foreigners use to ask how someone's doing, or what's going on or stuff like that," Miaka explained, smiling as brightly as ever.  
  
"Strange. I was just going back to my room," Kourin said, although she desperately wanted an excuse to talk to Miaka a little longer. None of the ladies of Hotohori's harem wanted to be friend; they were competing for the emperor's attentions after all. Even if Miaka is presently getting all of that, she thought ironically.  
  
"Oh. Um. could you take me for a tour of the palace? Or the city! I never got to see very much of it before I came here; I'd really love to see more of it. No offense but this palace is BORING." Miaka looked at Kourin hopefully, reminding her of a dog wanting to be walked. She imagined Miaka with floppy ears and a tail wagging crazily as she jumped up and down and superimposed the image upon the girl standing before her. She grinned.  
  
"Members of Heika-sama's entourage aren't really allowed to leave the palace without a male escort and my brother went with Tamahome into the city," Kourin said, already formulating a plane to get around that rule. Miaka's face fell briefly but was brought back up by what Kourin said next. "So we can go as long as no one knows who we are and if we find a male escort as soon as possible, right? We need to go find some cloaks."  
  
* * *  
  
"Remember, you have to act casual. Although, acting arrogant will work, too," Kourin said to Miaka as she bundled her up in the heavy red robe she had "acquired" for Miaka.  
  
She pulled the hood up on Miaka's robe and gazed at her own cloth-swaddled figure in the mirror. Complete with a few extra tunics of her brothers to mask her girlish figure, her hair bound in a loose braid behind her head as her brother kept it, her hood up, she looked like any other messenger at the palace. Any messenger who was quite short and had an affinity for purple clothing. Not bad.  
  
She turned around to survey Miaka. Kourin had found some extra shirts for her as well, to mask her endowment and her hood was nice and large, so no one would accidentally see her face and possibly recognize her.  
  
"Not bad at all. Okay, you carry this." Kourin shoved a scroll into Miaka's hands. It was tied with a fancy ribbon and marked by an impressive- looking but meaningless seal. "All you have to do is stand there and try not to look nervous. I'll do all the talking."  
  
"Hai," Miaka said as she began to sweat under the many heavy layers of clothing. She followed Kourin, who set a brisk and businesslike pace, asking people to step aside as they walked through. She got a lot of dirty looks but nobody challenged them.  
  
"Kourin!" Miaka hissed. "Maybe you shouldn't draw so much attention to us!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Step aside miss! If a real messenger got a real message to deliver to the Suzaku schichiseishi marked 'urgent' he would want everyone to know how important it, and therefore he, was," Kourin explained to Miaka in a low whisper.  
  
She could see that they would soon be approaching the gates. This was the hard part, but if she played her cards right she knew she could get them through. Even so, she could feel her stomach tying itself into knots as she approached the guard post.  
  
Before she knew it a spear was held out before her and the burly guard at the other end of it was saying. "Your business, sirs?"  
  
"We're delivering an urgent message to the Suzaku seishis Tamahome and Nuriko," Kourin said officially, holding her body in such a way as to suggest a salute without her needing to give one. Miaka held out the message but the guard made no move to take it from her as he stood back, letting them pass.  
  
After she was sure they were out of earshot, Miaka leaned toward Kourin. "How are we going to find them? Or Nuriko, at least."  
  
"My brother and I have places we usually visit when he comes into the city to see me. We'll just have to ask around. He causes a scene wherever he goes in this city so it shouldn't be too hard to find him," Kourin said to Miaka. She wasn't really too concerned with finding him, as she strolled along, drinking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the city.  
  
After all, the sooner they found him the sooner they would go back to the palace, even if they did a bit of sightseeing before doing so. She turned toward Miaka to point out an interesting piece of architecture, telling the story of the foreign family that had built it. 


	6. Dangerous Crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. That's all you need to know for a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: finally I'm updating. To anyone and everyone who was actually waiting for one, I wholeheartedly apologize. I don't work well during vacations and I was swamped last night, blah blah blah, excuses, excuses. I hear from my friend that readers like longer chapters but that would mean that it would be even longer between updates. So, I will ask for the opinion of whoever happens to care. Longer chapters or faster updates? With that said onto the fic!  
  
What If? Part 6 Dangerous Crowd  
  
"That's right folks! Genuine former possessions of the one and only Priestess of Suzaku! These are the genuine articles! Once and a lifetime opportunity, people!" Tamahome stood on the stone steps of an ornate building with an excellent view of the square and the people therein. In his right hand he held a small cloth bag which contained a few of Miaka's less conspicuous objects; the kind she wouldn't miss right away and would probably think she had lost on her own. In his left hand he held up 2 sticks of spearmint chewing gum. Unfortunately, he had no idea what gum was. He only knew that Miaka had had it in her mouth and had seemed to be enjoying.  
  
"Come on people! Once in a lifetime opportunity! Only 5 gold a piece! Genuine former possessions of the Suzaku no Miko!" Tamahome tried to get the crowd's attention again, this time with minimal success.  
  
From his vantage point a few steps down from Tamahome, Nuriko saw a few members of the crowd look up, giving Tamahome curious glances. He also witnessed a bulky, black-haired man shoving his way to the front, scowling furiously. This could be trouble.  
  
"How did YOU get a hold of the Priestess' stuff? You little beatnik!" the burly man shouted, waving a hand with a sake bottle which appeared to be empty. Given the man's fairly tipsy state it probably wasn't the only one he'd had.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was staying at the palace!" Another skeptical member of the crowd chimed in. Nuriko looked for the person and found it was an old woman who had objected. No danger there. Unless she starts yelling things like "Do away with the whippersnapper! Playing the scenario out in his mind he figured he better step in.  
  
"She is, and so is this young man, who happens to be the Suzaku Shichiseishi Tamahome," Nuriko said, glaring at the crowd in a haughty manner that was most out of character.  
  
Tamahome, seeming to just remember Nuriko was there, returned the favor. "And THIS is the Suzaku shichiseishi Tamahome said, indicating him with a sweeping arm motion. This is great! With TWO Suzaku seishi to verify it, there's no way they can argue about the authenticity of this stuff. Or the price, Tamahome thought.  
  
"So how did you get a hold of her shtuff?" the burly black haired man persisted, taking a step closer to them. He was now at the foot of the steps and a curious crowd was forming around the spectacle. Show them two of the legendary Suzaku warriors and nobody cares. Show them two of the legendary Suzaku warriors about to get in a fight and THEN they want to see, Nuriko thought with a sigh.  
  
"Did you steal it?" the old woman shouted, pointing her finger at Tamahome. Nuriko looked at him sharply and Tamahome gave him a sheepish look.  
  
"She gave THESE to me!" Tamahome shouted defensively, waving the pieces of gum.  
  
"You're not a seishi!" someone in the crowd shouted. Nuriko rolled his sleeves up, preparing to defend his honor and identity. The burly black- haired man mounted the 1st step and Nuriko's and Tamahome's symbols flashed a dangerous red.  
  
Suddenly, frantic shouting errupted in the back quarter of the crowd, which had now become quite sizable. Nuriko saw two cloaked figures attempting to push their way through the crowd with moderate success.  
  
"No! It's true! I really did give him that gum!" one of the cloaked figures threw off its hood and Miaka's worried face was revealed. By now they were almost to the steps.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" the black-haired man bellowed, making the grave and foolish mistake of grabbing Miaka's arm as she passed. Ina split second a vicious uppercut from Tamahome sent him flying through the air. He cracked his knuckles and glared around threateningly. Nuriko and Kourin wondered if he even realized how possessive he was being.  
  
Kourin took off her hood and pointed from Miaka to Tamahome trying to suggest that it was he Miaka loved. Getting the drift Nuriko discreetly told Tamahome that he would escort Kourin around the city, emphasizing his point with finger gestures in case Tamahome couldn't hear him over the noise of the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review everyone! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, DAMMIT! 


	7. Fever Pitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Duh.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who have been following this I have not updated in a long time. I get unmotivated when I think no one is interested. I hate to be a dick and nag for reviews but I'm like a boozehound without his vodka when I don't get any new reviews. I don't even have that many to begin with. Flames welcome, I can't afford to turn anything down at this point.  
  
P.S. I was thinking that this chapter didn't need to be as long and boring as it is. Do you think I should cut some of it out or should I just go with what I have scribbled in my notebook?  
  
What If? Part 7 Fever Pitch  
  
Nuriko and Kourin took their usual route through the city, aside from a slight detour to visit their family, telling them the news. Nuriko's mother and father were sad to learn that it was time for Nuriko to engage in the dangerous mission he had been destined for. Now they only had one child left at home, Nuriko's older brother Rokou who would stay to carry on the family merchant business.  
  
After that Nuriko and Kourin did their best to dispel the somber mood their parents had instilled in them by visiting their favorite restaurant. They watched the various street performers from their table, often receiving a special show due to Kourin's beauty.  
  
They returned tot he castle in good spirits, Kourin hiding the robes she'd used to sneak out in in the pack of supplies that Nuriko had taken from home. The guards were none the wiser, having completely forgotten about the colorfully clothed messengers. Some guards, Kourin thought with a proud smirk.  
  
Shortly after entering Kourin's room to put away his things, their happy mood was disturbed. A servant informed them they were to report to Miaka's quarters. On the way he told them how Tamahome had carried Miaka's unconscious body into the palace a few hours previously and how she was now in bed with a high fever. Nuriko immediately began mentally kicking himself for leaving them to fend for themselves. Noticing his concerned and pained expression Kourin laid a hand on his arm and whispered. "It's not your fault. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," Nuriko echoed, not really comforted by the words.  
  
"Um, I thought Miaka's rooms were in the East wing?" Kourin said to the servant as she noticed their direction.  
  
"She was moved to a room that was closer to the doctor. And the emperor of course," the servant said casually as he continued on his way. Of course, Kourin thought with a pang.  
  
The servant finally reached his destination. He stopped in front of the door for a moment for dramatic effect. He felt it was in order when entering one of the most elegant rooms in the palace, but Kourin and Nuriko did not appreciate it. Nuriko shoved him aside and nearly yanked the door off its hinges in his haste, but when he got inside he hesitated uncertainly.  
  
Even the entrance hall smelled of stale sweat and soaked wool; an aura of illness hung in the air. Kourin took his hand and they entered the bedroom together. Hotohori and Tamahome were there; looking on as the doctor examined Miaka, who was still unconscious. The seishi looked up but said nothing, turning back toward Miaka's bed as Nuriko and Kourin moved to stand beside them. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, waiting for the doctor to make his diagnoses.  
  
"The stress of her position as Priestess is too much for her. It has weakened her immune system and the fever now has a firm hold on her that I don't believe it will relinquish anytime soon," the doctor said grimly, standing up and making for the door.  
  
"What can you do for her?" Hotohori said, allowing a hint of threatening command to enter his voice. "Aside from various poultices and teas that I have already administered I'm afraid I can do nothing. The fever is quite a severe one. Perhaps relieving her from her duties." the doctor shrugged noncommittally and fled before anyone could stop him. The seishi considered going after him but concluded that their time would be better spent helping Miaka. somehow.  
  
In the time it had taken them to figure this out Kourin had rushed over to kneel beside Miaka's bed. She was now laying a wet cloth on her forehead and trying to take her pulse. Um, it shouldn't be too strong but it shouldn't be too weak, it shouldn't be too slow but it shouldn't be too fast and it definitely shouldn't. be .erratic. Her heart fell into her shoes. Erratic wasn't good and Miaka's p8ulse was erratic, even though she was comparing it to her own pulse, which was beating fast out of fear for her friend.  
  
"Her pulse is erratic. I don't know much about this stuff but I know that that's not good," Kourin said as she lowered Miaka's wrist gently back onto the bed. Kourin hung her head. The seishi stood motionless, feeling more helpless than they had ever been.  
  
"I suppose we should let her decide," Kourin said, breaking into the heavy silence.  
  
"Decide.?" Hotohori questioned. She turned her gaze from Miaka's face to Hotohori's, her look giving the impression that the answer to that question should have been obvious.  
  
"The doctor told us the fever was a result of stress, which left her immune system weak."  
  
"Perhaps lack of sleep had something to do with it," Tamahome interrupted as he glanced at Hotohori, seeming to suggest that he had something to do with that. The emperor flushed in anger and glared at Tamahome venomously.  
  
"Or perhaps something happened to her while you were escorting her around the city! You never explained exactly what went on, aside from Miaka fainting," Hotohori said accusingly. Tamahome opened his mouth but a sharp hand gesture from Kourin (not that one, people she's a lady!) made him think better of it.  
  
"As I was saying, she has to decide whether she continues in her position," Kourin said, obviously irritated at their bickering.  
  
"And if she says she won't be Priestess anymore, then what?" Nuriko asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"We find a way to send her home. IF she decides to relinquish her position. Of course it would only be temporary," Kourin said, dipping the cloth in water once again and returning it to Miaka's forehead. Another long silence prevailed over the room, everyone lost in thought at Kourin's words. They could only look at Miaka's tortured face and mull over the possibilities. A moan from her grabbed everyone's attention.  
  
Miaka awoke from her fever dreams tot he feeling of the cold cloth on her forehead. As her vision gradually cleared she saw Kourin and the seishi gathered around. She blinked and squinted, looking around for Tamahome who had slipped from the room unable to bear the oppressive silence. Where's Tamahome? Doesn't he care?. After what happened. I guess not. I guess. he never did. Tears began to seep from the corners of her eyes.  
  
Immediately, Hotohori's was sitting beside her angry at whatever Tamahome had done but more concerned with comforting Miaka. Kourin surrendered the wet cloth to Hotohori and left quietly as Tamahome had done. Nuriko followed her out sensing that SHE would be in need of comfort.  
  
* * *  
  
Kourin sat curled up under a large willow tree in the gardens crying silent tears. She had run from Miaka's chambers only minutes before. Although it was night she hadn't bothered to fetch even a candle, and sat crying in the dark. She watched the willow leaves sway, and saw the stars twinkling through her tears and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
  
She wasn't simply sitting; she was hiding. The willow was her sanctuary, where she went to hide from the world, although right now she was hiding from her brother. She heard footsteps approaching but they were coming from deeper in the gardens, rather than from the palace.  
  
Not wanting anyone to see her crying she quickly crawled into the bushes by the willow and crouched low. She had barely been able to get into position before the owner of the footsteps strolled into the clearing. She shifted until she could see through the gaps in the bushes without being seen. The moon was a thumbnail in the sky and illuminated nothing, but when the person spoke she recognized his nasal voice immediately.  
  
"It isn't my fault. All I did was tell her how I felt. She must've had the fever before then. It . oh Suzaku!" She could barely hear his muttering  
  
How he felt? Oh no, she didn't! He didn't! All my plans! Damn!  
  
"She could die. She could die and I'm trying to convince myself that it's not my fault!" He picked up a rock and tried to skip it but it hit the water with a thunk and sank immediately. He huffed in frustration and began to pace.  
  
"Damn doctors can't even do anything about it. I I can't even do anything about it," his voice could barely be heard over the sound of his pacing. She attempted to move closer, but an unfortunate movement brought her foot down on dry leaves and a brittle twig. At the sound of the snapping wood Tamahome's head jerked upwards.  
  
"Who's there?" He shouted, looking right at the bush behind which Kourin was hiding.  
  
"Why do you think her fever is your fault?" Kourin said as she jumped up and stepped out of the deep shadows of the willow. Taken aback by her question and apparent lack of concern at being discovered he was thrown completely of his guard and went into defensive mode.  
  
"It's not," he said, fairly plaintively, almost whining.  
  
"I didn't ask if it WAS your fault, I asked why you THOUGHT it was your fault," Kourin said, taking on the role of stern but fair instructor, a role that Tamahome seemed to respond well to. He hesitated, appearing as if he wanted to confide in her but wasn't sure if he should.  
  
"If you wish it, no one will ever know," she said solemnly, fully intending to honor the promise. She fell silent for a moment, waiting for a reply. When none came she spoke again. "I give my word."  
  
He peered at her through the darkness awhile longer, wondering if her word would be worth so much to her after she heard. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to suppress his need to get this off his chest. He stood silent for so long that Kourin turned to leave, taking his long silence for refusal. This prompted Tamahome into making a decision.  
  
"The crowd got so rough that we had to sneak away. I turned my back for ONE second to get my bearings, and they grabbed her. Some street gang; nothing I couldn't handle. But they were holding a knife to her throat, so I had to go along. I . kinda. offered to sell her to them for 40 gold pieces (I think that was how much). But of course I wasn't really going to!" Tamahome held up a hand to prove his innocent intent at Kourin's enraged and indignant expression. He seemed to know that he'd taken the "playing along" bit too far, so Kourin let it go, reminding herself never to put her life in Tamahome's hands if money were involved.  
  
"After I fought 'em, she. well she was delirious! She was asking why I would do this for her. then she said she loved me! I didn't know what to say so. I rejected her, I guess. That was when she fainted," Tamahome finished, dejected and fearing Kourin's response. Would she blame him? Would she run and tell the others?  
  
"You need to apologize. Extensively," Kourin said, in a tern voice that brooked no argument. It occurred to her that her plan was clicking into place, but she surprised herself, realizing that that her plan wasn't that important to her right now. Miaka was really her friend and she wanted to help her. "Tell her how you feel and be HONEST."  
  
With that Kourin walked off, leaving Tamahome to wonder what she meant by "be honest." 


	8. Ils Partent Pour les Montagnes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, a fact that should be obvious to all of you since I've said it every single chapter, including this one.  
  
Author's Note: Review. Review. Review. And don't think that's the last you'll hear about it. Thanks to all the people who actually did review, you are truly kind souls to pity a lowly writer such as myself. Enough groveling! On with the show!  
  
What If? Part 8 Ils sortent pour les montagnes. (They leave for the mountains in French. I thought I would make the title more exotic. ^_^)  
  
Nuriko tightened the straps on the saddle for the third time in the last five minutes. He did inventory on the contents of his saddlebags finding, for the third time, that everything was in order. He fidgeted around the straps and sacks again, anxious for a reason that he couldn't quite pinpoint, aside from his desire to be off and get it over with.  
  
"Ryuuen, everything is fine. I would think that you'd know that by now, seeing as you've double-checked everything about 5 times for now," Kourin said as she petted his horse's neck. The horse was now quite fidgety itself, having picked up on the feelings of tension all around it.  
  
It could feel Kourin's worry about Nuriko's safety and Miaka's; Nuriko's anxiety about Miaka and the journey; Hotohori's concern for Miaka; his advisors' worries about their emperor and the government, that would have to survive in his absence; and Tamahome's at what he would eventually have to say to Miaka.  
  
They could not set off yet, because Miaka had not yet emerged from her room. The doctor was finishing up an examination on her and administering a few herbal treatments that would hopefully result in improved or at least stable health during their journey. The destination: Mount Taiikyoku (sp?) where dwelled the only person with enough power to send Miaka back to her own world. The only person they knew of anyway.  
  
Perhaps, Nuriko reflected, his nervousness was not due to inexperience at travel but the shakiness of the destination. The area they were headed toward was not marked on any with certainty. The general area was known by the public from rumors that were confirmed by the local folklore. The definite location of the mountain itself or the dwelling of its inhabitant were either not known or were a well-kept secret. It was anyone's guess which one.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by nervous laughter, followed by the comment: "He really should get that narcissism under control."  
  
He blinked, realizing that Miaka had apparently come out of her room while he was lost in thought. As Hotohori mounted his horse and pulled Miaka up in front of him, he hugged Kourin goodbye and practically leapt into his own saddle. He waved to her continuously as they set off and she watched them depart sadly until they were out of sight, sighing deeply when her straining eyes could no longer catch a glimpse of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Nuriko too, had been looking back, although he had torn his gaze away sooner, surprised to find that his eyes were wet. He hadn't known he was that upset about leaving. Perhaps the feeling had been lost in his anticipation and anxiousness. He knew how much Kourin hated the loneliness of the palace. He felt guilty for leaving her there, alone in the place she hated.  
  
A couple hours of riding and the saddle was starting to get uncomfortable. His house was close enough to the main parts of the city that he never had to ride for very long to get wherever he wanted, even the palace. I really am a green traveler aren't I? He squirmed and glanced at his traveling companions. Tamahome seemed pretty comfortable, if a little tense and troubled.  
  
He reasoned that Hotohori should be even worse off than he was, but if the emperor was getting saddle sore he didn't show it. Must be the royal upbringing, he thought. Miaka was riding sidesaddle, practically in Hotohori's arms. Doesn't that make her uncomfortable? If it was me. He blushed deeply and had the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. If it was me. Woah, what am I thinking? Where the Hell did that come from?.Weird.  
  
He spent the next hour enjoying the scenery and pushing the odd thought about Hotohori from his mind. It hadn't seemed at all odd to him at the time. It was as if it were a completely natural and familiar feeling, which only made the stray thought stranger.  
  
He spent the hour after that hour TRYING to enjoy the scenery with minimal success due to his pained thigh muscles.  
  
Three hours after that he was relieved to hear the emperor's decision to stop and make camp for the night. It was only late afternoon and they had plenty of light but the grassy clearing they had found was perfect and they weren't likely to find a place nearly as good in the same LIFETIME as this. Nuriko couldn't have been happier.  
  
He was even more pleased to find that the large grassy clearing surrounded by thick, thorny bushes that was so easy to defend, had a hot spring not 5 minute's walk away. He was about to rush back to camp to inform his companions of his discovery when an odd sound from a large shrub to his right caught his attention.  
  
Nuriko continued his wood gathering expedition, pretending he hadn't heard the noise. It had sounded kind of like ripping cloth, but it could very well have been and animal of some kind, snuffing around in the dry leaves. He wasn't a woodsman; he didn't know. He slowly made his way over to the bush, still acting as if he were none the wiser. Good thing there's lots of branches over here or might have to get creative. A picture of him relieving himself on the bush under suspicion forced itself into his mind and he sweat dropped. Oh goodness.  
  
He reached down to grab a small branch half obscured by the bottom of the leafy shrub. He brought his eyes up slowly, dreading what he would see. His large violet eyes became level with the bush and met with a pair the same purple shade as his own. He blinked.  
  
"Kourin?!" He questioned in complete disbelief.  
  
"You knew I was here that whole time, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You heard me trip, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"C'est la vie," and with that she emerged from the bush pulling at her skirts and sleeves to be brutally honest, she looked like a giant rat's nest. Most of her hair had liberated itself from the two buns atop her head and her clothes were torn and frayed at hem. She was coated with dust and had a small forest's worth of dry leaves clinging to her clothes and hair.  
  
"Um, how long have you been crawling around in the bushes, Kourin?" He had so many questions he should ask, but his mind was so shocked, it was just a big black hole.  
  
"Half an hour or so, after I finally managed to ditch Hojo." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You followed us? I mean-well- who's Hojo?" He was having trouble thinking.  
  
"He's some guard that agreed to take me after you. You won't tell them about this will you?" She said, turning on the charm for him.  
  
"Well, why did you do it? This is dangerous you know!"  
  
"Shh, I know that, why do you think I brought Hojo? I'll be fine. All I need from you is a promise not to say ANYTHING about me!" This was as close as she ever came to begging. Kourin had had even when she was playing in mud puddles at age four. She had clasped her hands in front her, her back straight as an arrow, her eyes calmly entreating him to accept her terms.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Despite his anxiety at what could happen to her, both if the others caught her or if she was overpowered by some unknown, he was elated at her appearance. Now he felt much less alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Nuriko returned to camp shortly after his surprise encounter, carrying the thin branches in one arm and dragging a few small trees behind him. They could have a roaring fire, if they so desired. Everyone looked at him a little strange, but he simply set about breaking the trees into smaller, more manageable pieces, taking them in his hands and snapping them like twigs. Hotohori and Tamahome looked at him even stranger, but Miaka danced over to him and glomped his arm in a sudden display of hyperactivity.  
  
"That's so COOL! You can break trees with your bare hands!"  
  
Tamahome snorted. "Girly man," he muttered sourly. Hotohori glanced at him menacingly.  
  
"I don't think we'll need quite this much wood, but thank you," the emperor said, feeling strangely protective of Nuriko after Tamahome's rude comment. Insulting a woman that way. Wait- woman? Nuriko's not a woman! Why did I think that? Hotohori considered the seishi for a moment. Well he does look an awful lot like Kourin. Some color eyes, same purple hair, same shaped lips, same delicate hands, same slight frame. His thoughts trailed off as the list continued and he wondered briefly when he had studied Kourin long enough to remember such things.  
  
The emperor walked over to take some small wood to begin the fire. The smell of jasmine floated on the air to his nose. He sniffed slightly, somehow feeling more relaxed and at ease after smelling it.  
  
"Nuriko, is that perfume?" he said, before he actually thought about it.  
  
"Huh? Um. maybe I stepped on a flower? Or something?" He smells Kourin's perfume? I guess I took it granted. Maybe she should cut back a little.  
  
"Hmm. I thought it was familiar, but a lot of perfumes are based on flower scents, I suppose." Hotohori became lost in thought, trying to place where he had smelled that particular scent before.  
  
Meanwhile, Nuriko took the wood from his hands and lit the fire, then sat down painfully on a large rock, rubbing his thighs. Man, I do NOT want to get back on that horse. EVER, let alone bright and early tomorrow morning.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka were both sitting on their bedrolls Tamahome looked pissed off but Miaka looked exhausted and pale. Hmmm, I bet a nice little dip in a hotspring would do her good. He grinned and went over to her bedroll to tell her about the hotspring he'd found.  
  
"Hey, Miaka, you look tired."  
  
"Hai, I'm okay though," she replied.  
  
"I found a hotspring about three minutes walk from here. There's supposed to be one in this area with special healing powers. Maybe you should go find out if that's the one," Nuriko whispered, trying to keep Tamahome from hearing. If all the other seishi figured out about the spring he wouldn't be able to get time to himself later, when Miaka was finished.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she squeaked, giving him a hug and going off in the direction he'd indicated. 


End file.
